


The things we fear

by Animevampire1627



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: When Stork ends up seeing his worst fear the crew must help him.





	The things we fear

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic Attack
> 
> Sorry for the cheesy ending and if the panic attack scene wasn't realistic, I don't know much about it and the info below was what I was trying to case it on:
> 
> Panic attacks are sudden periods of intense fear that may include palpitations, sweating, shaking, shortness of breath, numbness, or a feeling that something bad is going to happen.The maximum degree of symptoms occurs within minutes.Typically they last for about 30 minutes but the duration can vary from seconds to hours.There may be a fear of losing control or chest pain. Panic attacks themselves are not dangerous physically.

The Condor glided through the clear skies before settling down near a deserted Terra, filled with forest life.

Sighing, Stork pulled a few levers which caused the Confor to change into its landing gear, he then set her down on the ground gently.

He hesitantly made his way to the door to follow the rest of the squadron out of the bridge and to the landing bay.

They all mounted their sky rides and drove off the landing strip into the jungle.

The others chatted amongst themselves during the trip but Stork kept to himself, glancing wildly at the dark, untamed landscape.

He groaned under his breath, he really didn't want to be here and would have fought harder to stay on the safety of the Condor if Aerrow hadn't given him a direct order to come with them.

They had received a hint from a source that this Terra housed an Infinity crystal.

Stork personally didn't trust the information. It came from an unknown source, picked up by Piper on their last mission when she overheard two people talking about it.

But sadly if it was true, they needed to find and contain this crystal before the Cyclonians caught wind of its location.

Therefore, Aerrow decided they should all go to cover more ground.

They reached the middle of the Terra where a giant tree that looked like the foot of a giant, vicious, Swamp Goblin.

"Alright team, we split up and meet back up here in an hour." Aerrow ordered before taking off, left from the tree. The others followed his example and soon Stork was left in the clearing all by himself.

He swallowed nervously, the fears that tingled the back of his mind seemed to consume him as he saw the jungle come alive with his dark demons.

He forcibly shook the images off. Now was not the time to be falling down the rabbit hole. He pressed the accelerator with a bit more force than needed and zoomed of right, hoping to distract himself.

The real reason he didn't want to come was because this specific terra was the only known one that housed a creature he was deathly afraid of.

The vicious poison leeches.

You could argue that he was terrified of all harmful creatures but while that was true he also housed a certain morbid curiosity for them.

Not poison leeches though, they froze him up and sent him into a wave of panic.

He supposed it came from the fact that Terra Merbia once had an infestation of the creatures, only they had mutated to survive their climate.

They brought with them an epidemic that almost brought their Terra to its knees. They managed to find a cure for their venom and starved them of their food source causing them to die out, the ones that lived escaped on garbage Borges. They were soon found to live on this isolated Terra, just his luck.

He drove on in tense silence for a while keeping an eye out for the creatures (and the stupid crystal) until Aerrow's voice came through his ear piece.

'We found the crystal. Only its made of stone.'

Stork groaned, just a stone carving brought them here? Seriously?

He was vaguely aware of the others moaning in disappointment but he had honed the art of only listening to important information.

'Meet back at the Condor.' Aerrow ordered them. The radio cackled and then went dead.

Stork wasted no time and pushed his buggy to full acceleration in the direction of the Condor.

He zoomed past the trees that looked like brown blurs and skidded to the edge of the Terra where his beloved was waiting. He was the first one there so he opened the hatch and drove inside.

He parked his buggy and walked to the bridge and took up his usual place behind the helm and waited for the others to reappear.

He didn't have to wait long, not 10 minutes past before the bridge doors opened and the five walked in, apparently having met up on the way.

"Stork set a course for Terra Neon, I think we are overdue for a break." Aerrow told him from where he seated himself on the sofa with Radarr.

He happily obliged, wanting to place as much distance between him and this cursed place as possible.

Soon they were flying through friendly skies and Stork decided to disinfect his Buggy for any bacteria picked up.

He put the Condor on autopilot and grabbed his '100% guarantied, extra strong, 1000% power' disinfectant and a cleaned cloth and set for the hanger.

He arrived to find only Junko there, fixing up his skimmer that had gotten scratched.

He nodded his greeting to him which he returned with a smile and a 'Hiya, Stork'.

He set before his own ride and began his work. He worked in silence for 30 minutes before he had finished everything but the inside. Opening the front hood to get to his engine, he took one look inside and froze.

There seated on his engine was a poison leech.

Junko paused in his repairs when he felt a shift in the atmosphere, looking around he saw Stork standing stiff, still holding the hood of his ride open.

Walking over to him he could see that he was sweating and his breaths were coming out short as if he were starting to struggle for air.

Recognising the symptoms he called the others and walked up slowly to Stork as to not startle him more.

He rushed forward not two seconds later when Storks knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor.

Catching him, Junko carefully lowered him to the floor where Stork promptly curled in on himself.

He started to shake, slowly at first but it soon became a full body shiver. His right eye twitched along with it.

Soon Piper rushed through the door, the rest of the boys following her but leaving her at a distance so she could have room to help Stork.

Gently crouching in front of him she talked to him gently but firmly.

"Stork, breath with me ok? Breath in for four seconds." She demonstrated once Stork had his eyes on her and he shakily copied her.

"Hold for 7 seconds." Aerrow supplied since Piper was holding her breath with Stork.

"Breath out for 8 seconds." Finn spoke after the seven seconds were up.

Piper went through breathing with him so he could copy her until he could do it himself.

After 10 minutes he calmed down. He kept his head down and stopped shaking.

"Stork can you tell us what brought this on? If anything?" Aerrow questioned, wanting Stork to feel safe on the ship.

He didn't respond for a few moments but then gestured in the direction of his sky ride.

Junko walked up to it and upon seeing the slug like creature picked it up by its 'head'.

He showed the others, making sure that Stork couldn't see it. Aerrow cocked his head to the hanger doors in a silent message to get rid of it.

Junko did so and soon the creature free fell into the wastelands. Closing the doors he made his way back to the others who were helping Stork to his feet.

"You ok?" Finn questioned when Stork balanced himself out.

"Yeah....I'm going to go back to the helm." Stork announced, needing some time to be alone, not used to help in his panics.

He made his way to the doors before a thought struck him.

Stopping he turned his head young to face his friends.

"Uh, thanks for the help." He muttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The reassuring smiles he got was enough to boost his spirit a little.

"No problem, it's what friends do." Aerrow responded with a hand on hip.

Stork gave them a small smile of his own before leaving.

It's ok that he was scared because his friends would protect him and help him through his tough times.


End file.
